Nameless
by darkkittyingbigtrouble
Summary: One room containing the blue prints of every single hidden village known to man, and Orochimaru wants to find it. Sasuke is the unfortunate soul who has to search for it, but when he's teamed up with a mysterious man, will things get better, or worst? R


Prologue bitches! Dont own Naruto. Own meh own characters though X3 NO FLARKIN MARY-SUE'S ALOUD!

**

* * *

**

He was a pretty boy. And it was a mistake to judge his power. Although it had always stumped him as to how a person with such bright hair could be a ninja. He had meant to ask Naruto this back when he wasn't a missing nin, since he, being both blond and clad in a bright orange jump suit could probably provide him with a decant answer. Although he could have asked either Kakashi or Sakura as well, but it never really occurred to him.

But it was obviously to late for that now, so he would just have to remain confused.

Sasuke sighed.

That is, unless he wanted to ask the guy, although it was harder than it looked. This man looked like trouble, and even though he wouldn't admit it, the guy freaked him out a bit. A small star tattoo graced his flawless face just under his left eye, and his ears were covered in studs and loops of various sizes. And his hair, which had thrown him in a loop, was platinum blond. And even though the mans chakara wasn't exceptionally large, Sasuke had decided a long time ago that things like that didn't really matter. Infact, whenever he met someone with low chakara he immediately envisioned Lee, and treated his opponent as if they were on the same level as himself.

Which usually they weren't.

Sasuke sighed again.

He had assigned himself the task of tailing this man. And if he was anything like Kakashi had been, he was screwed.

'Royally screwed', he added as an afterthought.

The only thing that he new about the man was the small description that he was given by Orochimaru. "Carries a short staff, exceptionally strong, and blond."

No name, no age, no _nothing_.

Sasuke sighed for the third time in the last couple of minutes.

He was thoroughly irritated.

'Alright, recap.' He thought silently to himself, resisting the urge to twitch. 'I've been teamed up with a supposedly strong team mate, and now I'm tailing him to get some information so I'm not completely in the dark.' Sasuke paused in mid thought and looked around. 'And now I've just lost him, what to do, what to do.'

He let out yet another sigh.

Decisions, decisions.

Then it hit him like a pile of rocks, and generally sharp objects. Kabuto. Sasuke smacked his forehead. What was wrong with him today? That train of though was supposed to have crossed his mind the second he decided to trail the newly dubbed "mystery man". Kabuto, or as Sasuke referred to him as, 'the "I know everything you don't know" guy would know about tall blond and spiky! But it would take a while. One, he had no idea were Kabuto was at the moment. And two, the guys sick sense of humor would probably have Sasuke submit him to some crazy medical experiments for the information he wanted. And having Kabuto cut him up and prod at his liver didn't exactly sound that appealing.

Ever…

And he was back to square one.

Sasuke sighed.

Besides, this was all Orochimaru's fault anyways. He should at least know a little bit more about his army, or team. Or whatever the heck the guy called his little 'squad' of shinobi. It had all started back when Sasuke had first joined up with the snake sannin. Not only was he obsessed with living; he had another obsession that seemed to bother him to no end.

A simple room.

Orochimaru's underground layer was no walk in the park. Filled with twists and turns of insane architecture made it so that only those who resided in the fortress could even think about navigating their way through it. Just finding the bathroom was like walking through a maze. There were many rooms that had been undiscovered to the men and women living in the underground castle, except for two men. The two men knew of every single were about in that whole bloody place, and Orochimaru had to go and kill them off.

Sasuke had to admit that it was technically a smart move, seeing as the two could have used this knowledge to their advantage. But he should have at least gotten a little bit of information out of them.

One simple room.

This room held the most important piece of paper that any hidden village could hope for. The blueprints of the entire complex. But it wasn't just limited to that, infact it held much more valuable information as well. That single, itty bitty room held the layout's of every single hidden village known to man. All the passageways. All the sewers, even the tourcher chambers were mapped out, including the secret passages that only Hokage's were supposed to know about.

Apparently Orochimaru had tried countless times to find that certain room, but to no prevail. And that's why when Sasuke arrived he was ecstatic. Although Sasuke's bloodlimit was no Hyuuga, the sharingan was most useful in mapping out large areas. It was defiantly useful in more ways than one.

And he had been assigned the task of finding this room practically the second he was in top condition. True the fight he and Naruto had drained him, but with Kabuto's excellent medical skills he was only bed ridden for about two days.

This had all happened five years prior to being assigned to the team with the blond man. Five years, and he was _still_ finding new rooms and hallways every day. It was frustrating. And that is the reason Sasuke had gone to consol Orochimaru.

"It's impossible." He stated bluntly, "You can't expect me to find a single room in this maze. I don't even know were to start anymore."

Orochimaru stayed silent for a few moments as if in deep thought. "I will have you paired up." He finally said, but Sasuke knew not to complain against his orders.

And that was that. He had been given the small information about his new 'teammate' and sent out for a break. Although he had been warned as well.

_Do not try to find this man. He will find you. _

Sasuke hadn't been to keen on the idea of being teamed up with another shinobi. Seeing how, as the last time he was paired up with a team it only held him back. But even out of the small information that he had been provided with, Sasuke felt a tiny bit relived. Orochimaru didn't hire just any old ninjas; he got the best of the best. So this new guy, he supposed, would be an excellent sparring partner.

If he could ever find him…

Sasuke sighed.

It was going to be a long day; there was no doubt about it. For all he knew, his position could have already been given away, and the 'mystery man' could already be long gone. Sasuke started absent-mindedly picking at the hem of his long sleeves. He had to be close by, it was impossible to leave that fast unless if he had used a jutsu. And Sasuke would have recognized it at the first sign of hand seals. So that left him with two answers. Either the guy was close by, or really good at one handed symbols.

Sasuke stood up and turned around, feeling very defeated. Even Naruto couldn't match his strength anymore, nor the Kyuubi. But this guy had given him the slip as if it were nothing. If he was ever going to beat Itachi, this sure as hell wasn't the way to do it.

His train of thoughts was stopped, as he looked up into a pair of hazel eyes. At that point Sasuke's heart stopped.

"You know," The man drawled, in a silky tone. "It's not very nice to spy on people."

And with that statement said, Sasuke's world went black.

* * *

Rate? Reivew? Flame? All is welcome! But if you flame, it had better be for a good reason! X3


End file.
